vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Elizabeth Báthory Brave)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Elizabeth Báthory Brave, the result of a fusion between her Lancer and Caster selves after they were exiled from Čachtice by Cleopatra. The two fused to become a "great hero", gather a party and defeat the pharaoh. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Báthory Brave Erzsébet and Legend of the Crimson Heroine Name: Saber, Elizabeth Báthory Brave Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 54 at the time of her death. Summoned at 14 years old. Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Can amplify her voice to extremely high volumes and use her signing for attacks), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify her offensive and defensive abilities with Legend of the Crimson Heroine and Heroic Great Principles, respectively), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology. As a fusion of her Lancer and Caster selves, she can potentially use all of their abilities. Attack Potency: Island level (Fought and defeated Vlad III, a Sphinx, Lancelot and Yorimitsu). Higher with Báthory Brave Erzsébet (As a B-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is stronger than C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings) and Legend of the Crimson Heroine (Tremendously boosts Elizabeth Brave's power akin to Tamamo-no-Mae's Goddess Metamorphosis) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than any human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have a sufficient supply of mana) Range: Extended melee range with her sword, likely several dozen kilometers with Báthory Brave Erzsébet (Has a maximum range of "30" compared to Gáe Bolg's "40") Standard Equipment: Her sword and shield Intelligence: Although she is classed as a Saber, Elizabeth is a fairly poor swordswoman, utilizing wild swings and leaving numerous gaps between her attacks. Despite this, she is able to defeat skilled warriors like Minamoto no Yorimitsu and Lancelot with the help of the other members of Chaldea, showing some proficiency in combat. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Elizabeth Brave is incredibly reckless and will constantly jump to conclusions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Báthory Brave Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Tornado Demoness: Elizabeth Brave's Noble Phantasm. She paralyzes the opponent in midair with her "supersonic dragon breath", then begins spinning at high speeds and thrusts through them before they explode. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Elizabeth Brave possesses an A-Rank in this skill, making her untouchable to any magic save spells from the Age of the Gods. Territory Creation: A class skill inherent to Caster-class Servants, its purpose is to modify the surrounding area into a favorable location. Elizabeth Brave's C-Rank version of this skill is specialized to create a campsite, signifying her leadership in swiftly establishing a resting point for her party. Double Class: In addition to being a Saber, Elizabeth Brave also possesses the abilities of a Lancer and a Caster. However, the skill otherwise grants no benefits. Personal Skills Heroic Great Principles: The ten codes of a hero, functioning as a lead-up to a protagonist's grand turn around in an action manga. During this turn, she will become invincible and her willpower will be raised. Mana Burst (Courage): The ability to store magical energy into one's weapons or body and release it in a massive burst. Unlike most Mana Bursts, Elizabeth Brave's version is internalized, boosting her defensive power. Legend of the Crimson Heroine: The greatest secret art of a hero akin to Tamamo-no-Mae's Goddess Metamorphosis, which tremendously boosts Elizabeth Brave's strength. However, it has a variety of random factors that make using the skill a gambit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Fusions Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Nullification Users